


Fresh Start

by roidadidou



Category: Super Science Friends (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:57:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roidadidou/pseuds/roidadidou
Summary: Einstein and Tesla didn't get along.





	Fresh Start

From the very beginning, Einstein was the most lively member of the team. He drew his colleagues from their rooms when there had only been isolated silence before. His chatter and laughter never allowed the conversation to lull or grow tense. He knew how to strike the right chords with every teammate, knitting the Super Science Friends in a tight bond that not only aided the success of the organization’s endeavors, but helped them all cope with the shock of being pulled forward in time. Imagining their group without him was impossible.  


The only friend he couldn’t find was in Tesla. Immediately, tension rose between them. Einstein made an attempt to earn his trust, but Tesla was dead-set in his sense of superiority. Sarcastic remarks flew frequently out from under their mustaches. But much to Tesla’s dismay, where he was accused of arrogance, Einstein’s quips were appreciated as light-hearted comedy. Tesla ignited the flame with public disapproval of the “long-haired crank’s” theories. Einstein, unlike Tesla, gracefully kept his composure amidst the feud. The other members of the Super Science Friends found amusement in their conflict, but it ultimately grew stale.  


_“Einstein, what does it feel like to be the smartest man on earth?”  
_

_“I wouldn't know. Ask Nikola Tesla.”_  


Einstein’s death was sudden. Unexpected. He was old, but he never acted like it. His age made each member feel a little less intelligent, as they forced the impression on themselves that they should have been prepared for it.  


Without the life of the party to ignite conversation, the Super Science Friends each crawled back into their rooms as they struggled to deal with the loss. Churchill’s struggle with depression was only exacerbated. His impassioned sobs haunted the hallways at night, doing nothing to ease the pain for everyone else.  


Tesla would be lying if he denied feeling guilt. Perhaps if he were aware of his colleague’s coming end, he would have been nicer. He regretted the fights and remarks. How close would they have been if Tesla hadn’t been so stubborn and rude?  


Seizing the opportunity, Churchill was contacted from across the ocean with a tempting proposition; testing the United States’ experimental cloning technology on their dearly departed teammate. Churchill needed little convincing. Even if Roosevelt was exploiting his vulnerability during mourning, what was there to lose?  


News came occasionally from Roosevelt, but otherwise, there was silence in the bell tower.  


_“We’ve learned how to successfully transfer the nucleus of Einstein’s somatic cells into a donor egg cell…”  
_

_“After multiple attempts, the egg cell has developed into a viable embryo…”  
_

_“I think we’ve done it, Churchill. Best to get a nursery ready…”_  


Excitement grew among the team as the months passed. Conversation slowly began to grow again in the hallways, in the computer room, in the Sciencemobile. Statements turned to predictions. Predictions turned to jokes. Jokes turned to lively chatter.  


_“What if he comes out with white hair? After all, Einstein had no pigment left in his…”  
_

_“Is he going to remember all of us? Is that how this cloning thing works?”  
_

_“Let’s hope his grudge against Tesla didn’t get cloned, too!”_  


They reminisced on things the original Einstein had said and done. They began to reminisce on times without him, moments from their own lives with their own spouses and children. They helped each other cope, heal, and move on.  


However, Tesla still segregated himself from the rest of the team. He refused to partake in poker games and movie nights, throwing out a bland excuse about having work to do before he slunk off down the hallway into his room.  


The highly-awaited day finally came when Roosevelt’s scientists finished monitoring the newborn and decided he was ready to travel overseas. They had waited a few months after his birth; when the Super Science Friends finally saw him, he stared out from his bassinet with curious eyes.  


The teammates gathered around the crib, cooing at the infant in their native tongues the same way they had all once done with their own children. Even Churchill was stricken with a tender smile that hadn’t been seen on his face before by the group. Observations were stated aloud as the baby babbled and grasped at his own feet. Marie was the first to carefully lift him from the crib and get a closer look at him. Her fingers brushed his white hair flat, only for it to bounce back upwards.  


“My God, he looks just like him… It’s uncanny,” Churchill passively stated.  


Behind the crowd, Tesla stood awkwardly, wondering how long he was obligated to stand there until he would be allowed to leave. He had no interest in obsessing over the baby, and didn’t understand why they would. It wasn’t their child, after all…  


Freud turned to Tesla, noticing his silence.  


“Come and hold the baby, Nikola,” Freud teased, grabbing his arm and pulling him forwards.  


“I’d rather not.” Tesla protested. But Marie was already handing him over. Tesla then found himself with Einstein’s clone in his grasp, Freud adjusting the man’s arms to make sure he was being supported.  


He was pleasantly surprised already; his assumption was that the baby - and all babies - were constantly filthy and uncomfortable to be around. But the scent of soap and laundry detergent filled the air, telling everyone that Roosevelt’s men had taken care to keep him pristine before and during his trip.  


“He… He’s very small,” Tesla stated.  


“No shit.” Tapputi replied with a chuckle.  


He ignored her joke, instead reaching his hand towards Einstein’s hair. To his surprise, the baby’s hands met his, grabbing his index finger. He stared up at the man holding him, a goofy toothless grin stretching ear to ear. Even the most stubborn member of the Super Science Friends couldn’t stay hardened forever. Dumbfounded looks crossed the faces of everyone else as they saw Tesla’s shoulders begin to heave up and down.  


“Is he crying?” Darwin asked quietly. The question was quickly answered as Tesla’s face turned upwards. A wide smile sat underneath his mustache, surprising everyone. His hearty laugh filled the room; the laugh nobody had heard before. It was infectious, and everyone joined him.  


“You’re going to get along with this Einstein much better, aren’t you?” Freud asked.  


“Yes, I think this will be a fresh start.” replied Tesla.


End file.
